1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a kinetic steel skeleton in the field of tension structures. It permits the use of modular and flexible sheets or flexible sandwiches as the roofing and siding over a kinetic steel skeleton. Tension structures of this kind may be used where large column-free space is required such as for storage and warehouse buildings, factories, arenas, other recreational buildings, housing, hangars and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is common at the present time to use rigid roofing deck and rigid sidings supported on rigid purlins and on rigid girts which in turn are supported on a rigid steel, rigid concrete or rigid timber skeleton thus becoming a relatively expensive structure, especially in the case of long span and column-free buildings.